


Talking into the night (hoping you're out there talking too!)

by Inlovewithatraumasurgeon



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, I have no idea, but here have some fluff, its not great, its sounded better in my head, more berena fluff for you beautiful people, serena in france, sorry elinor is dead!!, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithatraumasurgeon/pseuds/Inlovewithatraumasurgeon
Summary: Every night Serena talks to the stars, she talks to her daughter and hopes a certain someone is out there listening at talking too!I was inspired by the songs 'Talking to the moon' by Bruno Mars and 'Somewhere out there' from 'An American Tale'





	Talking into the night (hoping you're out there talking too!)

_"Somewhere out there Beneath the pale moonlight Someone's thinking of me And loving me tonight"_

 

 

Most evenings in France are beautiful, especially in the summer as a certain somebody once said ‘La France est très très belle en été!’ The skies painted with hints of pinks, blues and oranges, every night it’s a different picture but Serena’s routine (since she arrived in France) hasn’t changed.

She spends her evenings in the back garden over looking her little plot of grapes, slowly growing waiting to be picked and made into a gorgeous Shiraz or a rich Merlot; waiting for the sun to set and the sky to grow dark. Every thing slowly begins to darken, the only light she has is from her little cottage she is currently renting which gently lights the patio and the solar powered lantern in the middle of the small wooden table where every night she places her bottle of shiraz and two wine glasses, she curses herself every time ‘you picked up two again! Why did you do that it’s only you here!!’ she mutters to herself.

Pouring herself a large and well deserved amount of Shiraz she notices the sky is filling with stars, like tiny fairy lights being turned on one by one; she looks up and scans the inky night sky for the brightest one of them all. A large smile creeps across her face

“Hello darling! I miss you so much my darling Ellie! Its still so hard knowing that you’re no longer here, you are no longer a phone call away…..” Serena says softly craning her neck towards the sky as she sits at the small table; she takes a sip of her wine and continues  

“I doubt you’re even listening to me Ellie” she chuckles to herself reminiscing about Ellie and her defiance and the rebellious streak Serena loved to hate that her daughter had.

“Anyway!” she sighs and continues for the next half an hour to tell Elinor about her day and while she’s up there to make sure the sun keeps shining and to give her grandmother a hug for her.

Noticing she’s nearing the end of her glass of wine she reaches over and to grab the bottle, she lifts the bottle slightly readying it to pour in to her glass when she suddenly pauses she looks around to see if anyone is about which she knows the answer to nobody, not even a bat! She places the bottle up to her lips and takes a sip, gulping it down she points at the sky “you didn’t see anything!!” she chuckles at Ellie, her star twinkles back almost like Ellie was laughing back at or rolling her eyes as her mother might have lost her daughter she still hadn’t lost her love for wine.

She takes another swig from the bottle and smiling as she does “well Elinor darling! I have so much to tell you but if I tell you now I’d have nothing to say to you tomorrow, I will speak to you tomorrow! Sleep tight my beautiful girl! I love you so much!!!”

 

Wiping away a stray tear she pushes herself up out of the chair and blows a kiss to the night sky, she wanders back into the cottage and picks herself up another bottle of wine, she can hear Jason in her head telling her how bad it was to consume that much wine, she smiles sadly to herself suddenly remembering how in her grief stricken state her actions and attitude to him where uncalled for no matter how much she was hurting.

 

She plonks herself back down placing the bottle between her knees twisting the metal cork screw into the cork, after minutes of twisting she pulls at the screw and pop is heard in the garden “ what a glorious sound!” she thinks to herself wishing she wasn’t drinking this fine bottle of wine by herself

This time Serena despite being alone decides to be civilized and pours herself a glass of wine about an inch shy from the rim of the glass.

She takes a huge gulp and looks up at the sky once again; scanning for three stars that make a right angle “come on where are you?” she whispers to herself, getting frustrated that she couldn’t find what she was looking for she gets up and wanders slowly to the grassy area in the garden, she sits down and lowers herself on to her back underneath the blanket of stars her eyes fall on the very thing she had been looking for, her eyes light up “ah! There you are!! You’re a bloody pain you know that!” she chortles at the collection of stars above her; _Coma Berenices_.

Sighing as she places her hands behind her head she began to talk “I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am darling! I’m sorry for acting like such a bitch towards you, my grief was no excuse; I hate myself for my behaviour and I feel so guilty about it” she says trying not to cry “ I think you’d love it here! I wish you were here! I’m so scared that what I’ve been through has destroyed us, I’m sorry I haven’t written to you and I’m sorry that I haven’t called, I’ve been rubbish!” she mumbles to herself

“God I miss everything about you! I miss your mess, I miss your voice, I miss your laugh!!” she giggles mocking the honking laugh she’s missed these past couple of months “my darling I miss you most at night, the nights are so cold and lonely without you, its even more lonely when I wake up and where you should be is completely empty; untouched! I so desperately want to touch you to hold you and to relearn all your scars and kiss your freckles and trace them to form constellations that only we know. I wish you were here! You’d love it, I could take you to meet the neighbours Felix and Lea, and I’d show you the little village and take you to the farmers market in the local town on a Sunday! I’d even give you a personal tour of the vineyard and let you sample a tipple or two!”

“Every night I think of you my darling, I think about the night we first made love, I try to trace the same path that you took but it doesn’t feel the same, and I feel so lonely without you! I so desperately want to make love to you, to worship your body!”

Serena staring unblinking at the constellation over head removes her hands and places them by her side; running her fingers through the grass under her hands imagining it were her lover.

“Anyway enough about me, how have you been? Ric told me about Jasmine; I’m sorry! I hope Jason is ok? I’ve been meaning to call but I don’t know what to say. Charlotte doing ok? How is uni life treating her these days? And Cameron how’s he finding London? God I wish you were here so I could ask you all these questions instead of looking like a mad woman lying in the middle of her garden talking to the night sky!” she ends with a laugh

 

 _“What time is it anyway?”_ she mutters to herself as she pulls her phone from her pocket

1:17 her phone reads, biting her bottom lips her contemplates moving, she is comfortable where she is but she knows that she’ll hate herself in the morning if she doesn’t make a move and get in to her empty but comfy bed “ok, ok five more minutes and then I really must go!” 

At this point the wine has slowly made its way to her head, her words becoming slightly slurred and her mind struggles to think of something to say but nothing, so she just stares at the sky until the silence is broken by her phone

 _“Who the hell is texting me at this ungodly hour?”_ she grumbles to herself siting herself up

 

1 unread message

A message from an unknown number and number that Serena has never seen before a message that simple read

_‘Look behind you!’_

Serena’s head shot round and there she saw her, sitting at the table was her Bernie living and breathing, at first Serena thought she was dreaming convincing herself that it was just the alcohol playing a cruel trick on her mind, she blinked several times trying to clear the image out of her sight; she wasn’t going away!

Serena practically jumped from where she was sat, sprinting up the garden to the patio; the other woman stood up her arms outstretched as Serena flung herself in to her arms….

“It’s really you!!! You’re here!!! “She sobs into the crook of Bernie’s neck

“Oh honey! There’s no need to cry!” she says softly into Serena’s hair

Pulling back to look at Bernie Serena gazes into those deep brown eyes that she has missed to much and smiles at her still trying to convince herself that Bernie was here in her garden, in France , and most importantly in her arms

“Just one thing Bernie?” she sniffles

“Yes Serena?” Bernie replies with a wicked grin

“Umm…. How much of that did you hear?” Serena questions nervously biting the tips of her fingers

“All of it!” Bernie whispers

“All of it? Oh god” Serena cringes burying her head in her partners chest

Bernie lets out her signature honk and kisses Serena with so much passion, with all the passion and love that she had been saving for this very moment…..

 


End file.
